1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved digital signal processor.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital signal processor (DSP) performs computations which generally require large numbers of arithmetic operations to be performed rapidly. Because it is desirable for arithmetic operations to be performed as rapidly as possible, it is desirable to find ways for the DSP use fewer processor cycles to perform a given set of arithmetic operations, or to perform more arithmetic operations in a given number of processor cycles.
One operation which is often performed by a digital signal processor is to multiply two numbers together and add the product to an accumulating sum. This operation is particularly important for audio and video applications, such as for example in computing vector dot products. In audio and video applications, it is desirable to perform many such operations at high speed and with substantial accuracy.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a digital signal processor which can perform certain arithmetic operations at high speed and with substantial accuracy.